<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>江堤(死女孩) by SGRDXOXO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794890">江堤(死女孩)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO'>SGRDXOXO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>dirty fingers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Escape, F/M, First Time, Ghost Sex, Teenagers, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>original male character/zhang haiming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>江堤(死女孩)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我年少的时候住得离江很近。从我家出了门过了马路是条河，河是江的枝桠，沿着河岸走个十几分钟就能看到白色的，肃穆的江堤。<br/>
从我记事时候开始我就住在这里，这就是为什么在那个夜里我跟我爸吵了架夺门而出之后能够很熟练地沿着河一路逃到江边。我站在江堤那里往下望，堤岸下面是一遍一遍被潮水打湿的泥地和石块。<br/>
我看了一会回过头来，看见她，被吓得骂了一句操：我都没有注意到有人来了。但是她看起来是这样无害，所以我很快放下了提防。她看起来和我差不多年纪，穿着朴素的黑色上衣和灰色的百褶裙，光着脚。<br/>
看见我被吓到，她笑起来：“不好意思，我吓到你了吗？”<br/>
“有点……我不知道现在这里还会有人。”<br/>
“你也在这里。”她说，“你怎么这么晚了还到这里来？”<br/>
我侧靠着栏杆站着，“我心情不好……你呢——你也心情不好吗？”<br/>
“我还行。”她说，“聊聊天吗？”<br/>
其实我不是一个话多的人，但是她莫名地给我这样一种安全感，好像她会把我所有的话原封不动地带进坟墓。我开始给这样一个陌生人讲我的生活，讲我爸跟另一个女人的私情，讲我妈的忍气吞声、不闻不问。她安静地听，或许她根本没有在听，但是我不在乎，我继续讲着，讲我们学校里的傻逼老师和傻逼领导，讲我暗恋的那个女孩，讲我对她某些不可名状更不可言说的感情。这个时候我抬头看她，她留给我一个侧脸，黄澄澄的光像融化了的铜从他头顶上浇下来。<br/>
我问她：“暧——你有做过吗？”<br/>
她笑起来：“你说什么？”<br/>
“就那个，那个。”<br/>
“有啊。”她回答，依然笑着，她见我沉默了，问：“要不要跟我做？”<br/>
我吓了一跳，想了想，说：“可是……哎，我没有套子。”<br/>
“不需要。”她指了指自己的嘴唇，“我可以用嘴。”<br/>
见我不回答，她走到我身前，像一条鲸鱼潜下水面那样地蹲下去，用嘴拉开我的裤子拉链，掏出我的鸡巴，用手摩挲使它勃起。她的手如此冰冷，她的嘴唇是浅浅的紫色；她的目光是薄薄的冰层，水在下面游动。她蠕动着嘴唇和手指，把我的阴茎含进里面吸，她的口腔和舌头过于松软黏糯，像蒸得太久了的发糕，用手轻轻揉一揉就要散架似的。每一次我深入她的喉咙都感到她里面的肉几乎在被我操得散架。<br/>
她给我做了口交之后回到水面上亲吻我，我也亲吻她。<br/>
我问她：“你有没有这种感觉——好像所有人都在他妈的——阻拦你做某些事情。”<br/>
有一阵子她没有回音，只是看着江面，然后她问我：“你想不想要逃跑？”<br/>
我说：“想。”<br/>
“我们一起逃走吧。”她说，“我一直想去看看北方，在北方冬天的江面会结冰。”<br/>
我们约定了明天，同样的时间同样的地点。<br/>
回家的时候开始下雨，我想它马上会停，但是它越下越大。我回到家以后打了几个喷嚏，第二天就发了烧。我向来身体不错，谁知道一发烧就是好几天，等到退了烧我才意识到自己失了约。在我们约定出逃的那天雨依然很大，江潮甚至攀过了堤坝，冲走了不少车。我想那天她应该也没有去。<br/>
午夜时分我又从家里溜出去到江边，但是那里什么人都没有。我等了一夜，又一夜，又一夜。她再也没有出现，那年的潮水也再也没有越过江堤。<br/>
后来我考上了北方的大学，离开了H城，毕业后又在北方定了居，再回H城就是十年后。<br/>
我的公司派我去H城出差，落脚的宾馆离江不远。早上打的来的路上吵吵嚷嚷的观潮人群挤满了人行道，把江堤围得水泄不通，我隔着车窗和人头只能看到江对岸的高楼。<br/>
晚上总算是安静下来。我喝了酒，屋里越发显得沉闷，我想去透透气，就近走到江边。江堤苍白、肃穆，鹅黄的灯光流满街道。<br/>
我靠在堤边往下去望涌动的江水。<br/>
“喂，你。”我身后响起一个轻轻的声音，“你终于来了。”<br/>
我回过头，她依然是十年前的模样，少女的身体，短短的柔软的头发，只是她像是用这十年的时间去淋了一场雨，整个人湿透了。灰色的百褶裙贴着她瘦弱的，白桦树根似的大腿，蔫蔫的不了可怜兮兮地滴着水。<br/>
“你终于来了。”她说，“十年前你没有来。”<br/>
我告诉她那天我不是故意不去江堤的，我发了烧，甚至无法离开自己的床铺。<br/>
她走近来，打断了我的解释：“可是我来了。”她说，“我在这里等了你一夜，江水越过了大坝，我死在了潮水里，但我还是在等你，一夜，又一夜，又一夜……我都没有看见你——”她低下头去，“直到今天。”<br/>
我说：“对不起。”<br/>
然后她轻轻笑了，抬起头来，说我们还有机会。她捧住了我的脸，她的手掌湿漉漉的：“你难道不思念我吗？”她说完这句，咬住了自己的下唇，眼泪从她黑洞洞的眼睛里头涌出来，她颤抖，一会儿才说出了下一句话：“只要你和我一起走，就可以和我永远在一起——我们可以弥补多少错过的时光啊！”<br/>
她笑，小的时候眼泪继续在流，宛若两帘即将干涸的瀑布。<br/>
我一下子被一只手掇住了我的心脏——我实在是什么都不在乎了！我只想要和她在一起，永远在一起。我想要她笑，不想要让她再掉眼泪。我伸出手抱紧了她，她头发上都是江水的气味。<br/>
我说：“让我跟你一起走吧。”<br/>
她牵住了我的手，她的指肚揉着我的掌心，她引着我往后退，退到江堤那儿去。我只是眨了眨眼，她就已经站在了那上面。她蹲下身，拉着我的手帮助我登上去。我和她肩并肩站在堤上，风从江面上吹过来抚摸我的脸。<br/>
她附在我的而后，冰凉的嘴唇紧贴着我的耳廓，却没有气息。<br/>
她说：“跳下去吧。”<br/>
一时间，江水流动的声音，风吹来的声音，马路对面树叶摩擦的声音都变成了她声音的回声，她们一齐对着我轻轻地呼唤，说：跳下去吧。跳下去，跳下去……跳下去吧！<br/>
我猛地回过神来，酒也醒了，挣开了她的手，跳到人行道上，拔腿就跑，留下她一个孤零零地站在那上面，那白色的、肃穆的江堤上。我以为她会发了疯般地，气急败坏地叫喊，但她没有。氧气不断地灌进我的肺里。我飞快地穿过空荡荡地马路，到了对面才敢回头复看向江的方向。<br/>
那江堤上什么都没有。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>